The bat, the ninja and the twoface rewritten
by princesspopular6417
Summary: I've decided to rewrite this fanfic. The first 3 chapters are from the orginal, the other's are new and rewritten. Kyodai Ken kidnaps Twoface from Arkham to help him destroy Bruce Wayne/Batman. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

The bat, The ninja and The Twoface Rewritten: a btas fanfic

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman the animated series nor do I own the characters used in this fanfic. All rights go to Warner Brothers and Dc comics.

Author's note: The reason I'm rewritting this fanfic is I felt the plot could be better. I'm writing this verison to be without my 2 oc's, Isabella and Angela. Chapters 1-3 will the same. the other chapters are the ones that will be rewritten.

Summary: Kyodai Ken returns to Gotham City to get revenge again! This time however, he decides to kidnap Bruce Wayne's friend, Harvey Dent/Twoface from arkham to help him finally destroy Bruce. But will Harvey be willing to destroy his own best friend? Please read and review.

Chapter 1: Intro

Arkham Asylum

6 pm

Twoface's cell

Two guards approached Twoface's cell.

"Dinner time, Mr. Dent!" One of the guards told him.

Twoface was in his cell, reading a book.

He walked over to where the guards were standing.

"What's for dinner tonight, officers?" Twoface asked them.

One of the guards lifted up the silver covering on the platter to reveal a platter with a fried fish fillet, chicken fried rice and green beans.

"Looks yummy." Two face said with sarcasm.

The guard put the sliver covering back on the platter

"Well, Mr. Dent, you can either eat this or starve." The guard told him.

Two face didn't want to starve so he took the food they had to offer and ate.

As he ate, the guards left.

Meanwhile, Kyodai Ken was at his hideout planning revenge yet again. He was embarrassed about what happened the last time he went to get revenge on Bruce Wayne.

This time, He really wanted to make Bruce pay.

"I really want to make Wayne-san pay, but how?" Kyodai thought.

He had already kidnapped most of the people that were close to Bruce. He kidnapped Alfred, Bruce's butler, Dick Grayson, his ward, Summer Gleeson, well she wasn't really close to him but still. But then it struck Kyodai. "Wayne-San must have a best friend! I'll kidnap him!" Kyodai thought.

"But who is he best friends with?" Kyodai asked himself.

Kyodai Ken went over to his computer. He went on to google. He then searched "Harvey Dent". Then he clicked on image search.

Instantly, images of Harvey Dent popped up on the screen.

He saw a newspaper photo of Harvey and Bruce together, smiling and shaking hands.

"Ah, so Mr. Harvey Dent is his best friend! Let's read his bio." Kyodai said to himself

Kyodai then looked up "Harvey Dent" on google.

He found Harvey's bio.

Kyodai learned that Harvey used to be Gotham's District Attorney. During his re-election campaign, Harvey had been turned into the criminal known as Two face. Harvey was also Bruce Wayne's best friend.

"I bet Wayne-san feels guilty and responsible for his friend's condition. I will use that to finally defeat Bruce Wayne! hahahahahahaha! Kyodai chuckled evily.

Tommrow Night, Kyodai Ken decided he was going to kidnap Harvey Dent/Two face from Arkham Asylum.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next evening, Kyodai went to Arkham. He disguised himself as a civilan. The doctors wouldn't allow a ninja to visit. He went to the front desk. A nurse greeted him.

"Hello, sir! Welcome to Arkham! how may I help you?" The nurse greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, My name is Kyodai Ken. I'm here to visit Harvey Dent. I'm a friend of his." Kyodai told her.

"Alrighty, Mr. Ken, just sign in here on this sign in sheet and We'll get you in there to see him in a moment." The nurse replied, handing Kyodai the sign in sheet.

Kyodai quickly filled out the sign in sheet and handed it back to the nurse.

"Ok, now we'll let Mr. Dent know that he has a vistor. Just so you know, for your safety, I have to have a security guard escort you." The nurse told him.

A big, strong security guard with blonde hair came up. his name tag said his name was Paul.

"Paul, here will be escorting you down to Harvey's cell." The nurse told him

Paul escorted Kyodai down to Harvey's cell.

"Mr. Dent, you have a vistor!" The guard told him

_"oh, it must just be Bruce, coming to visit me again. Good ol' Bruce!" _ Harvey thought.

"Let him in." Harvey replied.

"Alright, Mr. Kyodai you get 15 minutes with him and that's all!" Paul told him and Kyodai began his meeting.

"Hello there, Mr. Dent." Kyodai greeted him.

"You're not Bruce! Who the heck are you?" Harvey replied, suprised.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kyodai Ken. or as you can call me, The one who will end the career of Batman and you're going to help me!" Kyodai told him

"In your dreams!" Harvey replied.

"Ok, we can do this the hard way then!" Kyodai told him.

Harvey sighed. He reached into one of the pockets on his pants and pulled out his coin.

"Alright, Kyodai. if it's heads, I'm not moving. if it's tails, I'll go with you." Harvey told him.

So Two face flipped his coin. it landed on heads.

"Looks like I'm not going with you." Two face replied.

"Oh, yes you are!" Kyodai shouted.

He sprayed his purple mist. It knocked Twoface out and Kyodai carried him off to his hideout.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hours later, Two face had awoken. The room he was in was dark and cold. He began to shiver.

_"Where the heck am I? Why is it so cold?"_ He wondered.

Then he looked down. Harvey realized his hands and feet were bounded. He tried to get free but he couldn't.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down a set of stairs. The footsteps belonged to Kyodai Ken. He came closer and closer. But because it was dark, Harvey couldn't see who it was.

"Ah, The rich man's friend awakens." Kyodai said.

"What do you want with me?" Harvey asked.

"Well, I have come to find out that you and Bruce Wayne are friends. I heard that you used to be Gotham's district attorney, were you not?" Kyodai asked.

"Yes, I was. I had alot of things going for me. I had a beautiful girlfriend, Grace Lamont. Grace and I were going to get married. And Bruce, good ol' Bruce. He's been my best friend since we were in high school. Although, I think he's beginning to give up hope on me. Then I've been having to deal with Batman. Always thwarts my evil plans." Harvey replied.

"Well, I personally happen to know Batman's secret idenity and his sidekick, Robin's too!" Kyodai told him.

"Oh, really? I'm listening." Harvey told him.

"The secret idenites of Batman and Robin are Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson!" Kyodai said.

Two face burst into laughter.

"Seriously? if Bruce Wayne is Batman, then I'm the king of England! I've personally known Bruce Wayne for years!" Harvey replied.

"it's true! I have proof! let me go get it." Kyodai told him

Kyodai headed back up the stairs for a few mintues. Then he returned with a video recording of the previous encounter with Bruce and Dick.

He showed Harvey the proof.

5 minutes later...

"Omg! I can't believe for years my own best friend, Bruce Wayne is Batman and his ward, Dick Grayson is Robin!" Harvey said.

His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped.

"and for years he lied to me about where he was going. Well, I guess I will go along with whatever revenge plan you've got." Two face told Kyodai.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Well I'm planning to use this attack called the kiba no hoko's (way of the fang) onemori touch on Wayne-san!" Kyodai told Twoface.

"What does the onemori touch do?" Twoface asked curiously.

"The onemori touch is capable of killing a man in a single blow. It's also known as the enternal sleep touch. Anyway, once I use the touch on Wayne-San, He'll finally be out of my hair forever! Haha haha haha!" Kyodai chuckled, evily.

_"wow! Batman would be gone forever! Criminals like me would be able to do as we pleased and the cops would be powerless! all thanks to this guy." _Twoface thought.

But then his good side, Harvey kicked in for a minute.

_"My best friend, Bruce will be gone. forever. I don't know what he ever did to this guy but I can't let him destroy Bruce!" _Harvey thought.

Harvey decided to ask Kyodai to excuse him to the bathroom.

"Kyodai, I need to use your bathroom! I have to go really bad!" Twoface told him.

Twoface was now had his hand in between his legs trying to hold it.

Kyodai took pity on him.

"Upstairs, third door on the left. But hurry back!" Kyodai told him.

At that moment, Twoface ended up reallying having to use the bathroom.

He used the bathroom and quickly hurried back.

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Twoface finshed using the bathroom. He went back down the stairs into Kyodai's basement.

His Harvey side kicked in again.

"Pardon my asking but what did Bruce ever to you to deserve this much hate from you?" Twoface asked.

"Well if you must know, your former friend and I trained in martial arts together when we were younger. We trained under Yuri Sensai at his dojo. I was the much better fighter than Wayne-San. I beat him in every match. One night, Wayne-San came to practice late as usual. Wayne exposed me for trying to steal the sensai's priceless blade. I was forced to leave the dojo with dishonor. I had promised to take everything he owned and ruin him." Kyodai explained.

"Why ruin Bruce over something like that? Why would you honestly take your anger out on Bruce? I mean sure he exposed you but you were stealing from your sensai." Twoface replied.

"Oh so you still have feelings for Wayne-San? He's the friend that gave up on you. He's the friend that left you to rot in that prison. For all you know, he could be running around with your fiance. Kyodai replied.

"Bruce would never do something like that. He knows how much I love Grace and that if he were to steal her from me that I would never forgive him and end our friendship." Twoface replied.

"But did he once say you should ask her to marry you soon or else he might steal her away himself?" Kyodai asked.

"Yes, but he was only joking." Twoface replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I mean you have been away at Arkham for a long amount of time. He could have taken that time to secretly get with Grace." Kyodai replied.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"I doubt he'd do that. Besides, Grace is a bad liar and has a consience." Twoface replied.

Kyodai almost gave up.

"Look Kyodai, I know you've got big plans on destroying Bruce, but I'm not planning to be any part of them." Twoface told him.

Twoface turned to walk out the door.

"Wait! What if I could do something for you in return?" Kyodai replied.

Twoface turned back around and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, Kyodai. I'm listening." Twoface said.

"Ok so what if I were able to cure you? What if I were able to turn you back into Harvey Dent?" Kyodai asked.

Twoface was really interested now.

"How would you be able to turn me back into Harvey Dent?" Twoface asked, curiously.

"Well I know this special potion that would turn you back into Harvey Dent. I would have to get it from another villian I know. Alright, I'll make you a deal. If you can lure Batman and Robin to my hideout so that I can perform the death touch, I'll give you the formula." Kyodai told him.

Twoface and Kyodai shook hands on the deal.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Meanwhile, Dick Grayson was rocking Baby Lizzie to sleep. Baby Lizzie wouldn't stop crying for some reason. Dick had tried to feed her, checked her diaper, rocked her, swaddled her in a blanket, everything. Bruce came into the room.

"Is everything alright, Dick? Lizzie's been crying for quite some time now." Bruce asked in concern.

"I've tried everything to get her crying to stop. I have tried feeding her, changing her, rocking her, cuddling her, everything." Dick told him, almost frustrated and to tears himself.

Bruce noticed that Dick was almost to tears himself. So he comforted him.

"There, There, Dick. It's ok. maybe Lizzie just needs a change of scenery. You could take her for a stroll in the park." Bruce told him, soothingly.

"Ok." Dick agreed.

So Dick put Lizzie in her stroller. He loaded up her diaper bag and they went to the park.

...

Meanwhile, Twoface was plotting on how to lure Batman and Robin to the hideout.

Then it dawned on him that Bruce and Dick had just adopted a baby girl.

_"if I kidnap the precious little baby, Bruce and Dick would have no choice but to come!" _ Twoface thought.

"Kyodai, I have a plan to lure Batman and Robin to your lair!" Twoface told him.

"Alright, I'm listening." Kyodai told him.

"Ok so I was reading the newspapers that Bruce Wayne and his ward, Dick Grayson had just adopted a baby girl whom they have named Elizabeth Rachel Grayson. So if I were to kidnap baby Lizzie, the two would have no choice but to show up!" Twoface explained.

"I like your idea!" Kyodai said.

...

Taking baby Lizzie for a stroll really helped. She had stopped crying and now was fast asleep. Dick took her back to Wayne Manor and put the baby down for a nap in her crib. Dick watched baby Lizzie sleep for a little bit. Bruce came in.

"Shh. Lizzie's sleeping." Dick told him, putting a finger to his lips.

Bruce walked over to the crib and looked at the baby.

"She's so precious." Bruce whispered, smiling.

Dick smiled.

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Kyodai liked Twoface's plan. So he snuck up to Wayne Manor.

He secretly walked around the outside of the house until he got the window that lead into Lizzie's nursery. Baby Lizzie was fast asleep in her crib.

Kyodai climbed through the nursery window. He reached into the crib and quickly snatched baby Lizzie. He then climbed back out the window as quickly and quietly as he could.

An hour later, Dick came in to check on the baby.

He looked into the crib and was suprised to find that Baby Lizzie was gone!

Dick panicked. He franticly searched under the blankets.

Then he ran into the living room to see if Bruce had the baby.

When Dick saw that Bruce was reading the newspaper and didn't have the baby.

He began to really, really panic.

Bruce looked up from his newspaper and saw the panic on Dick's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Someone kidnapped baby Lizzie! They snatched her right from her crib." Dick told him.

Dick looked as if he was going to cry.

Bruce went over and comforted him.

"There, There. it's alright. we'll find Lizzie. I'm just going to check the security footage." Bruce told him.

Bruce had a security system put in his house.

He checked the security cameras.

"Kyodai Ken." Bruce muttered.

"What?" Dick asked.

"The kidnapper is Kyodai Ken." Bruce told him.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Meanwhile, Kyodai had taken baby Lizzie back to his hideout.

He hoped she would be enough to lure Batman and Robin to the hideout.

Baby Lizzie was still fast asleep.

Twoface greeted him at the door.

Twoface noticed the pink bundle in Kyodai's arms.

"I see you snatched the baby. Alright, Kyodai, I gave you the plan now I want your end of the bargain." Twoface told him.

"Please give me some more time, Harvey. I just got back from taking the baby." Kyodai told him.

Kyodai layed the sleeping baby down in the crib, he had purchased before the kidnapping.

Twoface walked over to the crib to get a better look at the baby. Baby Lizzie woke up.

"Aw, She's a cutie!" He said.

He stuck out his finger and tickled the baby.

"Coochie Coochie Coo!" he told her.

Baby Lizzie giggled. She liked being tickled.

...

Meanwhile, Dick Grayson was trying to figure out what he was going to do to Kyodai when he got his hands on him.

"Why would he take my baby?" Dick asked.

"Probably to lure us to his revenge." Bruce replied.

Bruce checked the batcomputer.

A headline appeared on the screen:

**Twoface kidnapped from Arkham Asylum by unknown person**

"Kyodai ken must have also kidnapped Twoface from Arkham Ayslum to help him." Bruce continued.

"My poor little Lizzie, She must be suffering. They're probably torchering her right now! We have to save Lizzie!" Dick exclaimed.

Luckily the bat computer was able to track down the criminals.

Bruce and Dick suited up as Batman and Robin.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Batman and Robin were on their way to rescue Lizzie.

Meanwhile, Kyodai and Twoface were dealing with problems of their own.

Baby Lizzie needed a diaper change.

She was crying in discomfort.

Twoface walked over to the crib to see what was wrong.

He peeked in at Lizzie. His Harvey side kicking in.

"Aw, what's the matter, little Lizzie?" He asked in a babying tone.

Then he sniffed the air.

"Ew, what's that smell?" Kyodai asked, holding his nose.

"I think the baby needs her diaper changed." Twoface replied.

"Well, I'm not changing her!" Kyodai declared.

Twoface sighed. "Alright, I'll change her." He replied.

So He picked Baby Lizzie up out of the crib and layed her down on her blanket.

He changed her diaper. Then Baby Lizzie was all giggly and happy again.

"There, all done! Little miss Lizzie is nice and clean!" Twoface said with a satisfied smile.

He then placed the baby back in her crib.

Meanwhile, Batman and Robin were still on their way to rescue Lizzie.

"Could you drive any faster?" Robin asked, worried about Lizzie.

"Robin, I'm doing the speed limit. Do you want me to get pulled over for speeding?" Batman replied.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm worried about baby Lizzie!" Robin replied.

Robin looked as if he was about to cry.

Batman looked over with sympathy.

"It's alright, Dick. What you're feeling is normal. It's that protective feeling of a father. That's how I felt during all the times you had been kidnapped. Now we're going to rescue Lizzie, ok?" Batman told him.

"Ok." Robin replied.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Once Baby Lizzie had a clean diaper and was in her crib, she began to giggle again. Kyodai and Twoface began talking to each other.

"So, what are we going to do with the kid now?" Twoface asked.

"Now we just wait untill Batman and Robin arrive!" Kyodai replied.

Meanwhile, outside, Batman and Robin had finally arrived.

"I so can't wait to get my hands on those two! They're totally in for a butt kicking!" Robin declared.

"First we need a plan. I'll take Twoface, you take Kyodai." Batman told him.

"Deal!" Robin replied.

The duo then went into the hideout.

...

Baby Lizzie's tummy began to growl. Twoface didn't want the baby to cry again, so he fixed her a bottle and fed her. Then he burped her. Once she was fed, Lizzie went back to sleep.

Suddenly, Batman and Robin broke through the window.

"Where's my baby?" Robin asked, defensively.

"She's in her crib over there." Kyodai pointed.

"But shh! she's sleeping!" Twoface told him.

Robin rushed over to the crib. But Kyodai block his way.

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed.

"Your friend has to fight me and win to get your precious baby back!" Kyodai told him.

To be continued!

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter! The story will be ending shortly!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Why are you taking this out on Baby Lizzie?" Robin asked.

"Because it so simple to get what I want when I kidnap someone who is very precious to you. Now either, Wayne-San fights me and wins, or I will keep the baby and raise her as my own." Kyodai replied.

"You wouldn't dare!" Robin exclaimed, worried about his precious little baby.

Twoface stepped in.

"As much as I would like to watch this said fight go down, Kyodai here promised me a formula!" Twoface replied.

Batman raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of formula?" he asked.

"Kyodai here promised me that if I helped him with a plan to lure you both here, he would give me a formula that would turn me back into Harvey Dent." Twoface explained.

Batman smacked his own forehead (face palm) and thought to himself "how the heck could Twoface be that gullable and stupid?".

Something came over Robin. His anger. His protective nature. Robin attacked Kyodai.

"What the heck? Get him off! Get Him off!" Kyodai cried.

"Do you promise to let baby Lizzie go?" Robin asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Kyodai replied.

After that, Twoface was arrested. Kyodai got away as usual. Robin was reunited with his precious baby daughter.

The end.


End file.
